One More Fight
by britme33
Summary: Many decades in the future, the world is in trouble once again. The Cullens prepare to avenge Jasper and save humanity once again.
1. Chapter 1

Even in the midst of so much devastation, he still managed to send chills throughout my body with just the flick of a glance. I could look at  
him, and all that is going on in this wretched world just melts away. Even after all these decades together, looking at my gorgeous husband  
never gets old. Looking into his golden eyes, I'm taken back to the time before. Before everything changed, back when my teenage mind couldn't possibly  
comprehend the things I was destined to discover. If only for a moment, all is okay.  
I am ripped from my reverie by the sound of Alice crying. It's something we have all grown accustomed to hearing lately. Since losing Jasper, the bubbly  
pixie we all knew and loved is now a vengeful woman with hatred in her eyes.  
"I'll go" Edward says.  
"No" I tell him "Let me."  
In the blink of an eye I am sitting next to Alice in her room. "What can I do?"  
"There's nothing anyone can do Bella, there's just nothing now"  
She looks so devastated, so sad, so unbelieveably heartbroken. I wish so badly I had the abilities Jasper had, I wish so badly to be able to help her,  
to make her feel calm.  
"Listen Alice, I know it isn't the same, but there was a time where I thought I'd lost the love of my life, and I know words cannot describe the pain that  
comes with that. But, you have to know, we will fix this. We will all fight to the death if necessary to avenge Jasper." Though I am now no more than a shell of  
my former insecure and usure self, the gravity of what I knew was to come took me back to feeling like a scared, unsure little girl. Did we really stand a chance to  
fix all that had gone wrong with this world? I knew we didn't, but we had to try not only for Alice, but for the entire human race as well.  
"Bella, I am not willing to lose anymore people I love. I want to do this alone."  
"Don't even think about it Alice, you know as well as I, that will never happen."  
She grows even more sullen, I can sense she wants to be left alone. I can only hope if we all live through this, that Alice can find just one more true love.  
The thought of anyone, let alone sweet, amazing Alice being alone for all of eternity is too much to bear.  
"I will leave you now, but know that you are not alone. We all are here for you, we all love you, and we all will figure this out together."  
I go outside to get Edward, but he is already outside talking to Charlie, who I assume, is there to check on Alice yet again. I know his heart breaks  
for her as if she were his own daughter as well. Though my memories have continued to fade from the life I lived before, I am still to this day struck by the  
difference in the human Charlie and who he is now. The choice to change him was a selfish one, I suppose. Though, I know he now couldn't imagine living life any other way,  
I still can see the memories of him when he was human, telling me to let him go.  
"Bella, how is she" he says.


	2. Chapter 2

"No change really"  
"I'm going to go see her Bells"  
He's gone in a flash. "Do you truly think we stand a chance?" I ask Edward.  
"My Bella, we have weathered many storms, stood strong in impossible fights, and this shall be no different. I will die before I let any harm come to my family, especially you or Ness."  
He was right, we had been through so many struggles, so many fights that seemed impossible to win. Maybe we did stand a chance. But, they had many allies we were a small few.  
The Volturi had many other vampires standing with them, so many tired of being what they deemed opressed by the humans, tired of hiding in the dark corners of the world, and tired of being run by "the weaker race."  
It still hurts to think how not too many years ago, we were so unbelieveably happy. All seemed right, and we were blissfully enjoying our forever. So much destrucion and devastation now in the place of laughter and love. "Let's go join the family up at the house, Jacob and Ness are not far now."  
We walk hand in hand, it feels amazing, these little pleasures. I miss walking, I miss having just a moment of peace in my mind. We arrive to find everyone downstairs, except Alice of course.  
"Edward, Bella we tried getting Alice out this morning, she needs to hunt. She won't budge. We have to do something to get her out of this, we have to pull her out."  
"Enough of this shit, we need to get to them, bring them here, let her have her revenge."  
"No Emmit," Edward says "they will know we are coming from miles away, you know we need a plan. This runs much deeper than a revenge killing of the current dictators of the world. There has to be some way to reach the others, to show them we can all live peacefull together, that this war is unecessary. So many humans and vampires have lost their lives, it's time to fix this, really fix this."  
"We don't stand a chance, for the first time, I am at a loss on what to do. This has gone so far."  
"Carlisle is right, we don't stand a chance in hell." Rosalie says.  
The war inside my mind was tearing me apart, I wanted so badly to believe we could fix this, we could survive this, that we could fix our forever. But, no one seemed to have much hope, it was hard to be optimistic given the circumstances. If only we could find out what had changed, what changed within the Volturi to start this war to begin with. Maybe we could find a way to restore was previously was. Though now there was no chance of getting back the world we once knew, with humans blissfully unaware, maybe we could find a way to coinhabit peacefully.

It all happened so fast, everything changed seemingly on the drop of a dime. A mass murder of humans along with a mass birth of newborns. Vampires walking freely, terrorizing humans.  
The Volturi no longer trying to keep order, but encoraging the war. Innocent people dying, men, women, children no one seemed to be safe. 


End file.
